Conventional static eliminators in which discharge needles or discharge electrodes are manually cleaned have been popular or mainline. In the case of manually cleaning, the system in which a vacuum sweeper is connected to the static eliminator and then discharge needles are manually cleaned while the swept dust is sucked in has been proposed. Although there was an automatically cleaning type of static eliminator using a motor, the swept dust could not be recovered or collected.
As mentioned above, there has been no maintenance-free static eliminator in which the discharge needles are automatically cleaned completely and at the same time the flied dust is collected automatically.
The users in fact are reluctant to carry out the operation of maintenance because of bother although the static eliminator is required to be maintained periodically, and thus in many cases the performance of static eliminator could not be brought out.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a maintenance-free static eliminator.